1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to new chemical compounds useful as insecticides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 969,068 (1964) discloses .alpha.-substituted 1-naphthylacetic acids and pharmaceutical compositions containing these acids. Acidi Naftilacetici- by Casadio, Pala, Bruzzese, Marazzi Uberti, Farmaco Edizione Scientifica 17: 797-817 (1962); 1-naphthylacetic and 2-naphthylacetic acid derivatives; studies on the relationship between chemical structure and choleretic activity, Marazzi-Uberti, Turba and Bianchi, Research Laboratories of Istituo DeAngeli, Milan, Italy (1966); condensed aromatic compounds Chemical Abstracts 1549 (1963) and 16026 (1964) and 16027, Vol. 61.